Aircraft of the Royal Alternative Air Force Since 1918
Armstrong Whitworth Manta The Manta was a radical design by any standards. The product of a marriage of 1940s British experimentation with flying wings (eg, the Handley-Page Manx, General Aircraft G.A.L. 56 and Armstrong Whitworth A.W. 52), plus captured Horten Ho229s and associated aerodynamic research at the end of the war, development was afforded priority as fears grew of new Soviet weapons developed from captured German technology, and ultimately tensions that would culminate in the Berlin Airlift. Manta PR.1s first entered RAF service in late 1949. The NF.2 meanwhile was seen as an advanced night fighter project, offering significant performance advantages over the Gloster Meteor then in service. It provided an alternative to the Meteor night fighters under development, and to the private venture De Havilland 113 Vampire night fighter (provisionally referred to as the NF.10). The first of 78 Mantas entered service in late 1951, with 25 Sqn at RAF West Malling. 23 Sqn (Coltishall) and 151 Sqn (Leuchars) were also eventually equipped. Sadly, the type was not a major success. As with the Northrop XB-35 and YB-49, aerodynamically the concept was too advanced for the technology of the day. Although blessed with an exceptional rate of climb, the Manta was a relatively unstable gun platform and from an engineering perspective proved difficult to maintain. Ironically, the remaining UK-based Mosquito night fighters were replaced by Armstrong Whitworth’s night fighter development of the Meteor, the very aircraft the Manta was intended to provide a quantum leap over performance-wise. In its NF.14 guise the Meteor began replacing the Manta in 1955, and was in turn replaced by the Gloster Javelin FAW.1 in home-based Fighter Command units. de Havilland Viper Based on the successful Vampire and Venom series, and drawing on de Havilland’s experience with the DH108 transonic research aircraft, the Viper saw only limited service with the RAF; in fact it was the only user of the type, some 60 examples being used y 8 and 19 Squadrons as point defence fighters in Germany. Destined to be only the second-ever tailless swept-wing fighter to see operational service (the first being the Me163), the type suffered instability problems throughout its short service life. To remedy this in the field, dummy Firestreak missiles were carried at all times by the F.2 (the F.1 was only cannon-equipped). In spite of its shortcomings, the Viper broke new ground in being the RAF’s first single-seat, radar-equipped interceptor and help ready that Service for the later English Electric Lightning. Failsworth Firecracker As the USA had developed the RQ-4 Global Hawk, so the UK developed the broadly similar Firecracker DRA.1. Smaller than the Global Hawk, the Firecracker was larger than the similar ‘Predator C’/Avenger. Having gained essential UAV experience with RQ-1 Predators and MQ-9 Reapers in Afghanistan, the RAF wanted something more capable to bridge the gap between those types and the BAE Systems Taranis UCAV that was planned to enter service in 2017 as the unmanned element of the RAF’s Future Offensive Aircraft Capability. However, strains on the British defence budget, plus contractural obligations to the multi-national Typhoon fighter and the Joint Combat Aircraft/F-35 Lightning II projects led to the Taranis being relegated to technology demonstrator status and Tranche 3 Typhoons being built mostly as two-seaters to replace the Tornado GR.4. The JCA (aka Lightning FGA.1) entered service as planned, and thus by 2020 the RAF would be operating just two manned fast jet types. The unmanned capability was not ignored, however, and using much of the technology developed for Taranis, the Firecracker (built by BAE Systems subsidiary, Failsworth Aerospace) came to be. Built to a lower specification than the Taranis, and intended to fulfil a less demanding role (ie similar to that of the Reaper), the Firecracker was considerably less expensive. Eschewing a turboprop for a turbofan, the Firecracker’s speed was greater than the Reaper’s. Range was greater, but less than Global Hawk’s (leading to the type being nicknamed ‘Regional Pigeon’ by the RAF). A variety of sensors and weaponry could be carried. 36 Firecrackers were built, these serving with the joint RAF/Royal Navy 360 Sqn in the UK (which also had the type training role), 6 Sqn RAF in Cyprus, and 1417 Flight RAF in the Falkland Islands. Fairey Falcon When submittingFairey’s proposal to Air Ministry Specification P.27/32 (for a 2-seat light day bomber that would enter service as the Battle), designer Marcel Lobelle expressed in the strongest terms his reservations about what he considered to be serious shortcomings in the specification. He saw the single-engined light bomber as a flawed concept – underpowered, under armed and ineffectual against ground targets, and vulnerable in air. Sadly,the events of 1940 and the decimation of the RAF’s Battle squadrons would prove Lobelle to be right. As an alternative, Lobelle proposed a twin-Merlin development of the Battle. Four nose-mounted Browning .303 machine guns would supplement the bomb load (up from 1500 lbs to 2000 lbs, which would now be carried under the wings. A single Vickers .303 would serve as rear-facing defensive armament. The Air Ministry considered the proposal – and rejected it. Lobelle persisted, but it was only after the Battle’s first flight and the horrors of the Spanish Civil War that the RAF sat up and took notice - and even then the response was mixed. Battle production would not be halted –indeed, the powers that be still had faith in he type as a light bomber – but Fairey’s ‘twin-Merlin Battle’ proposal was now viewed –somewhat ironically – as a heavy fighter in the same mould as the Bf110 and Potez 63. Whilst provisioning for bomb racks would be retained, Specification F./37 (written around Lobelle’s proposal) called for heavier fixed forward-firing armament, but no change to the rear-facing defensive armament. Consequently, Fairey undertook to examine the viability of 6 20mm cannon in lieu of the .303s as the principle weapon. In the event, 4 were fitted and two .303s retained. Early day fighter versions were thus equipped, with the type – by now dubbed ‘Falcon’ – entering service in February 1940. The type’s potential as a night fighter was soon recognised, early night operations relying upon Ground Controlled Intercept and the lookout of the two crew. Unsurprisingly, results were mixed. Following trials on a suitably-equipped Blenheim I, it was decided to equip Falcons with Airborne Interception radar. This resulted in the observer/gunner role becoming one of observer/radar operator sat in a forward facing seat, with the rear defensive armament removed. The type formed the backbone of Fighter Command’s until giving way to the superlative Mosquito in this role from 1942 onwards. The Falcon saw limited service elsewhere or in other roles. In home service, a handful were converted to high-speed photographic reconnaissance role to supplant the early (and rather short-legged) PR Spitfires, but were eventually replaced by Mosquitos. The type was not used in the Far East, but a number of squadrons served in the day and night fighter roles in the Mediterranean Theatre of Operations. Sadly, the Falcon’s mid-30s design origins limited the type’s development potential, thus it was that the Beaufighter emerged as an anti-shipping strike fighter, a night fighter and a long range attack aircraft. Similarly, the Mosquito would evolve into a highly successful multi-role type. However, Marcel Lobelle’s persistence paid off. The Falcon was in the right place at the right time at a crucial stage of the war and even if it quickly faded into obscurity, it proved the underlying concept right and paved the way for far more capable aircraft. Gloster Guardian A contemporary of the Fokker D.XXI and Nakajima Ki-27, the Guardian represented the crossroads of mainstream fighter design in Britain, at which point the classic biplane of the 1920s and 30s RAF gave way to the more heavily-armed monoplane fighters of the late 1930s, namely the Hurricane and Spitfire. Glosters had originally planned to develop a refined version of their SS.19B Gauntlet (the SS.37, reputedly to have been called the ‘Gladiator’) in response to specification F.7/30, but halfway through project development decided to move to a monoplane configuration. The resultant Guardian I (ordered to specification F.14/35) consisted of a refined Gauntlet fuselage and tailplane, and retained a fixed undercarriage (albeit in a much more streamlined form than the Gauntlet’s). Powered by a Bristol Mercury engine driving a fixed-pitch two-bladed wooden propeller, design innovations included a fully enclosed cockpit and wing-mounted armament (6 x Browning .303 machine guns). Only one squadron (72 Sqn) equipped with the Mk I, forming in February 1937 at RAF Church Fenton. Such was the rapid pace of development that the next squadron to equip (No 3 Sqn in July 1937) received the definitive 830 hp Mercury VIII-engined Guardian II. The Mk II (which also featured a three-bladed propeller) represented the production standard, with deliveries continuing until December 1939. Some 15 Squadrons and several Flights eventually operated the Guardian. Although by the outbreak of the Second World War it had been generally superseded in Fighter Command by the more advance Hurricane and Spitfire in the day fighter role, the type saw limited action in the Battle of France. Guardians remained in front line service overseas until 1942, and in second-line service at home as late as March 1945. Guardians were also operated by the air arms of Belgium, China, Egypt, Finland, Free France, Greece, Iraq, Ireland, Latvia, Lithuania, Norway, Portugal, South Africa and Sweden. Gloster Mercury The war in the Far East demanded a major Air Ministry rethink on future equipment. If the RAF was to take the air war back to the Japanese (and ultimately to Japan itself), an agile long-range fighter was required – something sadly lacking from the RAF’s inventory both at home and overseas following the rejection of the Lockheed P-38 Lightning. Also, were the RAF to return to daylight strategic bombing in the European Theatre, such a type would be used as a long range escort fighter. In the meantime, the RAF would soldier on with relatively short range fighters, although the Beaufighter was proving its worth in the Coastal Command strike fighter role. The Westland Whirlwind had proved, conceptually at least, the value of a twin-engined, single seat fighter. Equally, experience with the Peregrine engine pointed to the need for a proven, reliable powerplant. With this in mind, the Air Ministry specification (F.12/43) called for the new fighter to be Merlin-powered and to have sufficient development potential for the Rolls-Royce Griffon to be fitted. The powerplant was key; with intelligence reports referring to a revolutionary gas turbine engine under development in Germany (and no equivalent available to the Allies) it was essential that every last horse power could be wrenched from the new type’s piston engines. With Hawker concentrating on Typhoon and Tempest development and production, Fairey on its Fox fighter-bomber and various Fleet Air Arm types and de Havilland on the Osprey reconnaissance aircraft and other niche aircraft, the Air Ministry was of the opinion that of all the traditional ‘fighter houses’, only Gloster had sufficient production capacity and design experience to produce a fighter to its specification. Hence the Mercury was born. Development of the type progressed smoothly, unfortunately the war in Europe ended before the type could enter front line service, and the bomber escort role fell from sight. The sudden end of the war in the Far East put paid to the pressing long range fighter requirement and, with Britain swiftly putting to good use captured German gas turbine technology development of the Mercury was no longer a priority (indeed, development of Britain’s first jet fighter, the de Havilland Hornet, was extremely rapid and would make its first flight in February 1946). Nevertheless, production was to continue (albeit in much reduced numbers) and the type saw useful service at home and overseas for a number of years. Hawker Typhoon IIb The Typhoon IIb was a Centaurus-engined development of the Sabre-engined Typhoon I that first flew in late-1941. Development was slow, taking second place to Sabre-engined Typhoon Ib following its introduction into service earlier that year. Nevertheless, progress with the IIb continued, the type finally entering service in January 1944. It very quickly proved itself to be the most effective ground attack aircraft throughout all of the Allied air forces in World War II. The type packed a considerable punch, being armed with four 20 mm cannon and a variety of rockets and bombs. Unlike later marks of the Hurricane and the Typhoon Ib, the Typhoon IIb's underwing armament could consist of bombs or rockets, both bombs and rockets, or drop tanks and rockets at any one time. Serving exclusively with the RAF's 2 TAF squadrons, the Typhoon IIb provided vital support to ground forces from D-Day to VE Day. But it was a product of its time, serving in a niche role. Consequently, its demise after the war's end was swift, being completely replaced by the Tempest by the end of 1945. McDonnell-Douglas Hornet Continued delays with the programme to upgrade the Tempest GR.1 fleet to GR.4 status plus the need for a more versatile and capable tactical fighter than the Jaguar GR.1 led the RAF to purchase 50 ex-US Navy F/A-18As and 10 F/A-18Bs. These were modified to incorporate British instrumentation, communications and other electronic equipment, enhanced integration with RAF weaponry, and to allow for better interaction with UK forces generally.Designated FGR.1 and T.2 respectively (although the two-seaters were fully combat-capable), Hornets entered service with 9 and 74 Squadrons and have been used as multi-role aircraft on deployed operations since. 74 Sqn has an additional training flight to provide type conversion training.A typical ‘ops package’ will consist of tankers, early warning and ELINT aircraft. The offensive element will consist of Tornado bombers or Harrier ground attack aircraft accompanied by Hornets operating both in the pure fighter and SEAD (Suppression of Enemy Air Defences – popularly known as ‘Wild Weasel’) roles. Alternatively, pure fighter Hornets will operate alongside attack and SEAD Hornets as a single-type offensive component. This ensures the greatest possible degree of interoperability in offensive operations and, of course, adds additional (albeit limited) further air-to-air ‘punch’ beyond the attack and SEAD duties. Republic Cheyenne The Republic A-47 Cheyenne was the result of an urgent USAAC requirement for a dive bomber. Fuelled by the early success of the Ju87 and, particularly after Pearl Harbor, Imperial Japanese Navy dive bombers, the USAAC wanted an easy to build, quick to deliver machine for use by late-1943. Of the proposals studied, Republic’s design – based upon the P-47 fighter – appeared to fit the bill. Although its cranked wing and spatted undercarriage appeared rather anachronistic, the type promised a degree of bombing accuracy not associated with conventional bombing (useful for pinpointing jungle targets) the design was rugged and could carry a useful bomb load. Production and maintenance was greatly aided by commonality with the P-47 and an order for 500 machines was hastily placed. The type was designated A-47A Cheyenne by the USAAC. In the event, such was the nature of the Pacific War that the need for the type was limited, and less only half of the production run served with American forces, mostly in China (not the environment for which the A-47 was planned to operate, however some machines were transferred to Nationalist Chinese forces) and the rest with training units. Approximately 75 were delivered to Australia, where they proved useful in the fight against the Japanese in Papua New Guinea. Similarly, the RAF made good use of a 100 Cheyenne Is (as the 100 delivered to the British were known) in the Burma and Malaya campaigns. Not unsurprisingly, the combination of cranked wing, spatted undercarriage, the P-47 link and the dive bomber role led the type to become quickly known as the 'Stukabolt' by the RAF. The type served with front line units until the end of 1944, but soldiered on in diminishing numbers as unit hacks and training aircraft until mid-1945. Supermarine Swallow The twenty years between the end of the First World War and the Munich Crisis were characterised by tight military budgetary constraints and an all-pervading conservatism amongst the RAF’s leaders. Such was the climate and culture that generally hampered aircraft development and led to inadequate equipment. There were two exceptions to this rule, however. The Fairey Fox, a private-venture development to an Air ministry specification, was a radical departure from the norm in that it introduced the concept of a (comparatively) aerodynamically clean design that resulted in a high speed light bomber that could easily outpace the RAF’s fighters of the time. The second was the Supermarine Swallow. So impressed with the performance of the Schneider Trophy-winning Supermarine S.5, the Air Ministry ordered the development of a landplane derivative for Metropolitan point air defence duties. Incorporating features that would also appear on the emerging S.6 (development funds were diverted from the S.6B programme, hence that type being privately funded), the Swallow had the distinction of being the RAF’s first monoplane fighter since the Bristol M.1 and would remain so until the advent of the Hawker Hurricane. Radical in so many ways, the Swallow was equally traditional. Unlike its biplane contemporaries, it sported a water-cooled engine and eschewed external bracing of its flying surfaces. It was also the first RAF fighter to be fitted with a three-blade propeller (albeit fixed-pitch) and an all-metal fuselage. Conversely, the fin, rudder and wings were fabric-covered. The monoplane configuration and slim fuselage meant that the armament (the traditional 2 x .303 Lewis guns) was mounted in fairings under the wings (a feature of the later Gladiator). The Swallow entered service with a reformed 72 Squadron in early 1929. 41 Squadron traded in its Armstrong-Whitworth Siskins later the same year. Although fast, fuel capacity and therefore range was limited. In spite of its relatively advanced aerodynamics, the Swallow was let down by temperamental engines; the cash-strapped RAF could ill-afford an unreliable type that was expensive to build and operate and its days became quickly numbered. So it was the Swallow was replaced in squadron service by a less radical, but more reliable and equally capable Hawker Fury in 1933. Supermarine Spartan A twin Merlin-engined, four-cannon fighter designed to Air Ministry Specification F.37/35, the Spartan first flew in late-1938. Development and production of the type was facilitated by the extensive use of Spitfire components such that the Spartan was initially known as the ‘Twin Spitfire’. However the name Spartan (an ancient Greek warrior) was officially assigned in late 1939. Having been ordered into production in preference to a Peregrine-engined Westland design, Spartans entered service in mid-1940 with 137 and 263 Squadrons. They performed vital cross-Channel sweeps and were the first squadrons to take the air battle to the Germans. Unfortunately, a purely offensive fighter was not what the RAF needed at the time and production ceased after 200 had been built. The Spartan continued to serve in its niche role throughout 1941-42 until the Hawker Typhoon began to assume its place. Supermarine Sweptfire By the beginning of 1944, three strands of development work were in hand to further enhance the performance of the Spitfire. The first, an adaptation of the Mk IV/XX prototype, married the proven Mk 14 fuselage to a new wing that would lead to the Spitfire 20-series and the ultimate Seafires. The second, to Specification F1/43, called for a laminar flow wing and would emerge as a test airframe known as the Spiteful, whilst the last – produced to the same specification – incorporated a radical departure from the traditional Spitfire appearance, namely swept flying surfaces. Whilst the name ‘Valiant’ had been proposed but rejected for the 20-series Spitfires, the name was rejected and the small number of 20-series aircraft (and the more widely produced naval equivalents) retained the names Spitfire. However, so radical was the departure from its Spitfire origins that the name Sabre was suggested for the new aircraft by Supermarine. The Air Ministry was of the opinion that there could be confusion within the logistics chain with the Sabre engine and, keen both to acknowledge the new aircraft’s shape whilst not overlooking its origins, decided upon the name ‘Sweptfire’.Although an armament of 4 x 20 mm cannon had been proposed, 2 x 30 mm cannon became the standard fit.This packed a considerable punch against all enemy aircraft, whilst delivering a considerable ground attack ‘punch’. The type was afforded ‘super priority’ production status. The swept wing afforded the aircraft a significant performance increase over the Spitfire 14, P-51D, FW190D and could hold its own against the emerging Me 262. However, the war in Europe ended before delivery of the first examples to the RAF. Plans were changed and the type was shipped out to the Far East and the ongoing war against Japan to replace Spitfire 14s (these returned west for service in Europe), only for the war to end before the first squadron (11 Sqn) was declared operational. Nevertheless, the build up of Sweptfire squadrons continued, albeit in much lower numbers than would have been the case had the war continued. In early 1946, Sweptfires of 11, 17 and 4 (RIAF) Squadrons moved to Japan as the fighter element of the British air component of the Commonwealth Occupation Forces, where they remained on policing, deterrent and firepower demonstration duties until February 1948. Meanwhile, Sweptfire FR.1s also began to equip home-based RAuxAF units from 1947 onwards. These saw sterling service with the part-time squadrons until 1951, when they began to be replaced by jet-powered Vampires. The Sweptfire FR.2 was produced in small numbers. Featuring a cut down rear fuselage, bubble canopy and an 8-blade contra rotating propeller unit, it equipped only one squadron – 80 Sqn – based in Hong Kong. These were phased out of service in 1952. Supermarine Spectre The Spectre represented several firsts. It was the first aircraft to be developed and built by an international partnership, and was the first of many Anglo-French co-operative designs to emerge following World War Two. It was also the first swept-wing fighter to enter service with the RAF and the Armée de l’Air. Following the introduction into RAF service of the Hawker Hunter, it was also the first (and only) swept wing fighter to be used by the RAuxAF. Based upon the earlier Supermarine Attacker, and drawing upon captured German wartime swept-wing research, the Spectre was also the first fighter designed from the outset not to carry integral armament. Instead, various armament ‘packages’ could be fitted to suit specific roles, and in current terms would probably be considered to be the first ‘swing role’ fighter. Two fuselage 30 mm cannon packs were usually carried as standard in the air defence o ground attack roles, with additional 20 mm underwing cannon pods being an option for either role. A variety of bombs or rockets could also be carried in the ground attack role. Despite its relatively advance features, the Spectre was soon eclipsed by more refined types such as the hunter, Thunderstreak and radar-equipped marks of the Sabre. That said, the last examples remained in service with the RAuxAF until 1957. Vickers Viagra The Vickers Aircraft Company designed this replacement for the single-engined DH9 in the imperial survey and mapping role. The original 3-seat and configuration was amended to a two man crew (pilot and camera operator. Features unique (or innovative) for the time included the internal vertical camera bays in the fuselage (designed for two Williamson Eagle cameras allowing unrestricted photography) and the faired oblique wing camera installations – a configuration not seen again in RAF service until the advent of photo-reconnaissance Spitfires during the Second World War. In addition, a gravity feed fuel tank was fitted to the centre section of the upper wing, serving essentially as a top up hopper for the main fuel tank located in the nose of the aircraft behind the engine. It was this feature that afforded the Viagra its staying power – it could stay up for over four hours. Finally, the wings were of cantilever design, thus obviating the need for external bracing wires. Vought Corsair Following the outbreak of war in the Pacific and South East Asia, the RAF found itself operating increasingly obsolescent aircraft against Japanese forces. Whilst the Curtiss Mohawk and Hawker Hurricane would eventually help stem the tide, a better, more effective alternative was needed. Numerous designs were considered, and the RAF came very close to selecting the Republic P-47 Thunderbolt. However, with the Royal Navy and the Royal New Zealand Air Force having already selected the Vought Corsair for supply under Lend Lease terms, the Air Staff considered a radical solution. Training and logistical issues would be streamlined if the Fleet Air Arm and the RAF were to operate a single fighter type in a particular Theatre of Operations. Aircraft could be transferred between units much more easily, and indeed switched between land and carrier-borne operations. So it was that the RAF chose the Corsair for exclusive use in South East Asia Command. Although the RAF and the FAA would continue to exercise independent functional control of their Corsairs, training and logistical support (including airframe assignment) functions were co-ordinated by HQ Joint South East Asia Fighter Force – training being headed by an FAA admiral, logistics by an RAF Air Marshall. A single pilot training course was established at Perth, Western Australia, although the RAF element did not include deck landing training. Unsurprisingly, the RAF’s Corsairs (exclusively Mk IIs, ie F4U-1Ds) were operated without arrestor hooks, these being removed immediately prior to delivery to squadrons. Wing folding mechanisms, however, remained installed an operable – particularly useful when transporting Corsairs by road. The Corsair was a great success in both the air-to-air and ground attack roles, and played a vital part in the campaign against the Japanese. Following the end of the war, 5 and 30 Squadrons held on to their Corsairs until they were replaced by Tempest IIs in January 1946; 60 and 81 Squadrons continued to operate theirs in the Netherlands East Indies with until late 1946 until replaced by Spitfires. See also *Royal Air Force